bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Return of the Lancer - Chapter 5: Hail to the Lancer
Hail to the Lancer is the fifth and final chapter of seventeenth fanfiction, "Return of the Lancer". This chapter is short, but also pretty funny. I hope you like it. Hail to the Lancer Harold spent the next two hours writing his speech. It was less than 200 words, but he was having trouble thinking about what to say. He wrote it in an empty journal, and felt proud of it. He told his family to come with him to the Cathedral Ward, because there would be a lot of people there. They left the house, and went to the Cathedral Ward. As they walked to the Cathedral Ward, many people looked at Harold. Because he was wearing his hood, they had no idea who he was. He looked like an old wizard, which was not something that you would see everyday in Yharnam. Everybody kept their distance, almost like they were afraid of him. His family stayed close. They made it to the Cathedral Ward, and Harold was prepared to give his speech. There were a few hundred people present. Unfortunately, one of the teenaged bandits who had attacked Harold earlier came back for revenge. He had a pistol, and shot Harold through his speech. Harold fell down, and Jack knocked the bandit out by hitting him with his bow. Henriett checked to see if Harold was okay. Henriett: We need to take you to the hospital. Harold: No. Henriett: What do you mean "no"? Harold: I can't go to the hospital. Henriett: Why not? Harold: I gotta give my speech. Henriett: Is your speech really that important? Harold: Yeah. Henriett: If you die, I'll kill you. Harold: I'm wearing a metal vest under my robe. I'll be fine. He opened his journal, and the bullet put a massive hole in his speech. Harold: Oh, come on! Henriett: Do you remember what you wrote? Harold: I wrote it down so that I wouldn't have to remember. Henriett: Just improvise. Harold: Fine. Harold got up, and prepared to give his speech. Everybody in the area was ready to hear what he had to say. Harold: Hello, everyone. You probably don't recognize me, but you all know who I am. I've been away for almost 26 years. Most people thought that I was dead. But I'm hear now. Yharnam has been through many difficult times while I was gone. Now that I'm back, that won't happen again. The Nameless Lancer has returned. The crowd was shocked. Mostly because of how bad the speech was, but they also knew who he was. Yharnam's greatest hero has returned. They had a savior. Credits Thank you for reading "Return of the Lancer". Tell me what you think in the comments. The first chapter of "The Final Chapter" will be out later today. The part where Harold wants to give his speech instead of go to the hospital is based off of the failed assassination attempt on President Theodore Roosevelt. Category:Blog posts